You're not innocent
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: Bella is bullied in school. Emmett is her only friend, one night, one text changes all of that.
1. The text

you don't know how precious your life is until it is gone. until you are gone. every breath we take brings us closer and closer to the day we die. you don't know when your time will come, but you know it will happen eventually. Just think about it. Take a deep breath in and think to yourself, I just inched myself closer to my own death. Now tell me, how did it feel? It scared you didn't it? Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, and this is my story.

* * *

"Bells wake up! First day of Junior year you don't want to be late Kiddo." Charlie walked into my room. School. the mere thought just gave me the chills. Another day, another 8 hours of the same kids. The same teachers. The same fat jokes. You'd think after a while they would stop, they would see that those jokes they make and the little snide remarks they whisper to each other while you walk past them in the hallway hurt. The pain is like getting stabbed with razor blades, and when you look down to examine the cut, you find nothing.

"Okay dad" I replied getting out of bed. My feet hit the cold wooden floor. I could care less. I took a shower letting the hot water wash over me, my hand ran over the scar on my shoulder. I have so many scars from these kids but this one was the worst.

Seventh grade was the year the Bullying started, Edward Cullen the schools jock, well he was the one that started everything. I always think to myself, what went wrong? I mean Edward and I were best friends up until fifth grade, we did everything together, we were even neighbors. Then we got to sixth grade and everything faded, he found new friends and little Isabella Swan was left in the dirt.

The last day of seventh grade I was walking to my bike on the other side of the school. It was the worst day of my life, the teasing started, all the kids I Thought were my friends laughed at me like I was some joke. Edward stood on a table in the lunch room and threw insults towards me. I didn't deserve this, I thought to myself as I kept walking. I bumped into someone. I looked up and low and behold Edward Anthony Cullen is laughing and staring down at me.

"Well well isn't it isasmella swan." He taunted and took out a pocket knife. He drew an E with the sharp tool on my left shoulder. I didn't cry out in pain. No. I told myself I was stronger than that. They always say the first cut is the deepest, and that saying has never been so accurate in my life up until that point.

I snap out of the memory and finish my shower. By now the water has run cold. I walk out of my bathroom and get dressed. I stopped caring what a looked like a while ago, even if I took the time to look nice every day, the teasing wouldn't stop. It was a never-ending cycle. Wake up. Get dressed. Go to school. Get hurt emotionally and physically. Come home." Forget" to eat. Then sleep and repeat the next day.

I went to my car got in and drove to my personal hell. Nothing I said or did was going to change anything. I turned on the radio and almost burst into tears at the song that was playing.

_Started out at school always saying she wasn't good enough_

_rumors spread and stories told that she somehow heard of_

_then the social network came and it got so much badder_

_telling her to just give up, so she listened to the chatter_

I clicked off the radio. That song, was my life in 3 minutes, it explained how the kids were to me. I pulled in the parking lot in my faded red truck and got out.

"Well well well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. We all thought you'd kill yourself by now." Jessica Stanley called as I walked to my first class. First blow of the day. I thought as I walked into my Calculus 2 class. I sat in the back with one of my only friends. Emmett Mcarthy. Emmett is Edwards cousin and we have been friends since we were in diapers. He is like a brother to me and he is the only one that can stop the harrassing when it starts.

"Hey Bella." He said putting an arm around my shoulder and kissing my head. "What have they said so far today?" He looked at me with a pained expression on his face, I returned it with a blank one from me.

"Jessica just said that she is surprised I haven't killed myself yet." I said emotionless. Em growled. He gets so protective of me sometimes and I don't get why. I don't get why he hasn't joined the others and left me just like everyone else did. It's not that I want him to leave, it's just that when he does leave it's over, my reason to live, and he will leave everyone eventually does.

Sure I still have my father but he never sees me anyway. He sure as hell doesn't know what goes on and what happens to me at school everyday. Emmett though he is the sun in a place that only has clouds. He is a big bother that tries his best to protect me but when he leaves me there's no hope anymore, and that thought terrifies me to no end.

"Em calm down." I say punching his shoulder lightly. He loosens up and Laughs a bit. "Are you coming by for dinner tonight? My dad wants to take us to the diner because your birthday is coming up!" I laugh at my dads antics. Emmett is like his son. We were born 3 days apart and Emmetts parents are charlies best friends.

"I can't I am spending the night at my cousins to celebrate. How about tomorrow?" He looks at me with sad eyes. His cousins. He could only be talking about...

"The Cullens?" I asked sadly, he nodded.

"I'm sorry Be-" He began to say.

"Don't be, I understand they're your cousins whether I like them or not you have a right to go and spend time with them." I say as the bell rings and I get up. I send Charlie a text saying Em can't make it and head to my next class. All day people tease me and yell crude remarks at me. I've learned to ignore it.

Finally the last bell of the day rings and I head to my car. Usually Em is standing in the bed of it waiting for me, but I guess he already left. No big deal Bella. I said to myself as I get in my truck and drive home. Charlie decided to work over time tonight since We weren't going out tonight. I decided to make dinner for myself.

I got out all the ingredients to make home-made pizza when I got a text. It was from Emmett. a smile appeared on my face. As I read it the smile faded and tears flowed freely.

_Bella, you made me realize that I have so many better opportunities. please don't talk to me, they were right you are disgusting._

I dropped my phone and ran upstairs, I couldn't do this anymore. I found a bottle of pills and took them all. I took out a razor and cut until I couldn't anymore. one last time I turned on the radio and the song once again came on.

_How to you feel now she's gone_

_and her family is torn_

_how do you feel now she's watching you live on._

_how do you feel now she's gone and what your words have done _

_you can try you can cry you can plead but you're not innocent._

I was slowly losing it. Everything was fuzzy. soon enough I wouldn't have to put up with the constant threats. No more Edward Cullen, no more Jessica Stanley, no more pain.

The world went black.

I was gone, I was never coming back.


	2. Finding her

**Hey guys so this is the 2nd chapter and I want to say thank you for the reviews I have gotten, also check out my other story falling in love, it's about bella being in an abusive relationship. She does live in that one if you are wondering, I know that sounds very morbid, but she does die in quite a few of my stories. I own nothing besides the storyline. SM owns all the characters :(. Oh and the rest of the story will be all ****EMMETTS POV!**

* * *

"Dude give me my damn phone back." I reached for my cell and he chucked it at me. I caught it effortlessly and laughed. Edward was a good guy, he just was an asshole sometimes.

"Awe is Emmett going to text Isabella?" He made kissy faces. I growled.

"Edward you know she is like a sister to me, I don't get why you're like this to her, what did she ever do to you?" I got up and looked my cousin dead in the eye. "I blew her off so I could hang out with you and Ali tonight, but I now realize that was a huge mistake." Edward looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. "I'm out" I get in my car and put on the radio.

_"Are you happy now that she's on the ground_

_and do you realize the words you say make bruises that will never fade_

_are you happy now that you brought her down_

_and she's thinking that she won't fit in cause you said somethings wrong with her_

_are you happy now?"_

That song made me think of Bella every time it came on. I drove and drove till I got to her house. a smile appeared on my face. My Bella. No one will ever know how much she means to me. She's my rock and I'm hers. We are brother and sister. a packaged deal. I pull in her driveway and see the only light on is her bedroom.

I kill the engine and walk in. The smell of burning food gets my attention and I am instantly alarmed.

"Bells?" I call out taking my coat and shoes off. "Bella, dinner is burning sis!" I yell through the house. no answer. I turn of the stove and take the food out. Pizza. "Bells are you sleeping or something, I decided to hang out with you tonight. Are you ignoring me, you know I am sorry I chose Edward over you Bella." I continue to rant walking up the stairs to her room. "Bella this isn't funny, I'm serious, I'm so sorr-" I stop talking when I get to her room. the door is open and there is blood everywhere. I let out a sob and walk in. no no no no no, this cannot be happening. Bella is lying on the bed, her clothing and sheets absoulutly covered in blood. I start shaking, I can feel the tears coming down my face but I keep walking until I get to her bed.

"Bella, no Bella come on sweetie wake up!" I whisper taking her hand. cold, dead, lifeless. She's gone. I look down and see her phone. I pick it up and read the last text. It was from me.

_Bella, you made me realize that I have so many better opportunities. please don't talk to me, they were right you are disgusting._

I cried more, Bella thought I hated her. I hated myself right now for letting Edward see my phone. That bastard is going to pay for this. I pick up my phone and Diall Charlie.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, more tears fell.

"Cha-charlie, send the police and ambulance over to your house right away. B-Bella, com-com-commited suicide." I cried hard. The line went dead. I let my body fall to the bloody floor, I could care less about ruining my clothing. My life was ruined. My little sister was gone. she wasn't ever coming back and it was my fault.

Charlie burst through the door. tears running down his face when he saw his little girl.

"Emmett." He sobbed and helped me up from the floor. He put his arm around me in a fatherly fashion. "son what happened?" I told him everything and the ambulance took Bella away in a white plastic body bag and that's when I finally realized that my life would never be the same.

I would never walk into calculus again and see the beautiful face of my little sister. I would never be able to walk into the swans house and see Bella smiling dancing around the small yellow kitchen as she cooked our favorite meal. I would never get to hug her again. comfort her again. I would never see her again.

I walked home a little later, I couldn't drive right now, I was to devastated. I got home and walked in my house. My father came downstairs tears in his eyes. My father never cried. The last time he cried was when my mother passed away ten years ago.

"Is she really gone?" He asked in a broken voice. I nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak right now. My father looked at the ground letting a tear fall. Bella was as much as a child to him as I was. There were pictures lining the walls, all of Bella and I starting from our school pictures ending at the pictures from the vacations we took every summer with my father and Charlie. It was the same thing and the same pictures at the Swan's house.

"She was a great kid, I-I just." My father didn't finish, he walked upstairs and closed his door. I went to my room and cried myself to sleep that night. I honestly don't know what I am going to do without Bella.

* * *

**okay so that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it and please go check out my other story! Please review also, 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! xoxox**


	3. Funeral

**3rd chapter! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on this story, with every single review I have gotten, it has made me want to post this chapter faster for ya'll. I don't own anything besides the story line. Happy reading!**

* * *

_"Bella don't do it!" I screamed running to my best friend as she was about to swallow a hand full of pills. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't going anywhere. I looked up at the brunette to see that her face and whole body had changed. It was still Bella, but this girl standing in front of me had bags under her eyes, scars running along her arms and legs. The girl looked worn and tired. It wasn't the Bella that I saw everyday. The beautiful little bubbly girl I looked forward to seeing every day. This girl was how Bella portrayed herself. _

_I kept running, willing my legs to go as fast as they could. Bella lifts up her hand, swallowing the pills and slowly closes her eyes._

_"No Bella!" it was too late, she had passed out on the floor._

I sat up quickly and looked at the clock 7:30 A.M. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and put on the first thing I saw. I didn't care about how I looked, I was just trying to forget the recurring nightmare that has happened for the 2nd day in a row.

Today was Bella's funeral. It would be the last time anyone would see her. I haven't found the courage to go to school since her death. I know if I did, I would end up hurting someone. That someone would probably be my idiotic pathetic excuse of a cousin. When I get my hands on that bastard he'll never see the sunlight again.

"Son, it's time to go." My father called from downstairs. I walk slowly into the living room. My dad's eyes were red and puffy. He has cried every night since her death too. It hurt both of us to think of her. She was such a huge part of both of our lives. I pat my dads back and walk to the car getting in the passenger's seat. He starts the car and begins driving to the only church in forks.

We finally arrive and it feels like the whole town is here. That asshole better not be here, I thought as I search the crowd. I find Charlie standing by a tree and walk over to him.

"Charlie?" I stand next to him and he looks up , pulling me into a hug. He starts crying.

"She was my everything Emmett. How didn't I know what was going on? I was her father. I was supposed to protect her and I failed." He sobbed.

"Charlie, you didn't know, it's not your fault old man. Bella's in a better place now, she's doesn't have to deal with the pain anymore." I said lightly. He smiled a little, thanked me and we headed towards the church.

They brought in Bella's casket and the priest said a few kind words about Bella. I was speaking today. I got up and made my way up to the front of Bella's casket.

"Good morning everyone. Most of you know me as Emmett McCarthy, captain of the football team, Emmy bear, but to the swans I'm known as Emmett Swan, and to the McCarthy's she's known as Bella McCarthy. What I'm trying to say is Bella and I are family. Not blood related, but chosen family. Our Fathers went to high school together and have been best friends ever since. September 11th 1992, I was born, and then 2 days later Bella was. We have been siblings since that day. December 18th 2000 both our mothers died in a car crash. Bella was my rock during this time, and I was hers, we depended on each other for everything. She had everything going for her, she was smart, beautiful kind and always put everyone before herself. my little sister was taken from me two days ago. She was my everything, and I will never forget her. I don't think this town will ever forget her either." I finished up and saw some people crying again. I put my hand to my face and realized I was crying also. I ran out of the church, I couldn't do this. I can't live without her.

I ran and ran until I got to a place where nobody has been in years, besides me of course. My mother's grave. I collapsed on the ground and cried. I cried for the loss of Bella, I cried for the loss of my mother. I just cried. I finally ran out of tears and sat up. I come to my moms grave almost everyday. The only other person that knew that was Bells because she would come with me.

"mom, you probably already know that Bella is gone. I just wish I walked through that door a little earlier, I wish that I didn't blow her off, because she would still be there. it's all my fault mom. I miss you too mom. I still have your necklace, you know the one you told me to give Bella when I was 7. I was going to give it to her for her 18th birthday in 2 days, but now? I just don't know mom. To be honest this has been the worst birthday ever." I sat there talking to my mom for hours. When the sky was dark I headed home.

I walk in my house to see Charlie and my father with a cake. their eyes are still red and I guarantee mine are as well.

"happy birthday Emmett." they say softly and hand me the cake along with a gift.

"you know you guys didn't have to get me anything." I look down embarrassed.

"We didn't. We found it in Bella's room, with a note saying it was for your birthday." Charlie said brokenly. I open it to find a bracelet that said BM ES. I smiled to myself. She always did our initials. One time I asked her about it and she said it was to signify that we will always be family no matter what. I smiled to myself.

"thanks guys." I hug both of them and run up to my room. I lay in my bed and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**okay so not my best chapter but...I hope you enjoyed it, more chapters to come, please review and tell me what y'all think, hopefully if y'all review the next chapter will be up by Friday! Thank you for all the support for this story! **


End file.
